Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-6a^{6}+7a) + (-6a^{5}-6a^{2}+2a ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-6a^{6}+7a - 6a^{5}-6a^{2}+2a$ Identify like terms. $ - {6 a^6} + \color{#9D38BD}{7 a} - \color{#DF0030}{6 a^5} - {6 a^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{2 a} $ Combine like terms. $ { -6 a^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ -6 a^5} + { -6 a^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ a} $ Add the coefficients. $-6a^{6}-6a^{5}-6a^{2}+9a$